


Just a Push

by Madam_Fiction



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 1x17, Apologies, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Make Up, Philinda - Freeform, Tahiti, Tea, Turn Turn Turn, beat up, injured, unconcious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fiction/pseuds/Madam_Fiction
Summary: Philinda pairing, after 1x17 Coulson realizes May is more beat up then she’s letting on.Rated K+Disclaimer: I don’t own Agents of S.HE.I.LD or may any profit off this





	Just a Push

**Philinda pairing, after 1x17 Coulson realizes May is more beat up then she’s letting on.**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Agents of S.HE.I.LD or may any profit off this**

May had probably just experienced the worst day in a long while, and that was saying something. Coulson had found out about her private line with Fury, who, was apparently dead, she’d been shot by an icer in the forehead, fought Hydra in handcuffs, and then been knocked out again by being slammed into a wall. Not to mention that every time Coulson spoke to her he sounded like a general speaking to a servant, devoid of emotion and caring less.

 

Now, she was standing in the BUS a few feet away from Coulson trying to hold it together, trying to fight the black bugs that are eating away her vision but she couldn’t. Everything hurt, that wasn’t a new feeling of course, but this time it was different. Not only was she physically in pain but also her heart is aching in a way she hadn’t felt in years.

 

The way Phil had looked down at her from the top of the stairs, a gun pointed at her head, looking at her like he didn’t know who she was anymore. He would never forgive her and she didn’t blame him, she should’ve never kept him in the dark like that. And no matter how hard she might try to convince him that she’d done it for his sake, because she cared about him…a little too much even…he wouldn’t believe her. She didn’t dare look at him, she wouldn’t be able to handle the way he would look right past her, as if she wasn’t even there.

 

Everything was going a bit blurry now, the BUS became a jumble of colors, the few people that walked by her she couldn’t quite identify. She was sure it was a mix of both the tears rising in her eyes and the dizziness pounding in her skull. Distantly it registered that she had to get back to the cockpit or her bunk but when she tried to take a step she swayed. She heard someone trying to talk to her but just then, everything went dark.

 

He was enraged. How could she?! After all they’d been through and she kept it from him! She knew how much this meant to him, knew he had been searching for answers, _knew_ that he had trusted her and yet she had betrayed him. When he’d found out his heart had given a painful lurch that’d he had tried so desperately to ignore. He should’ve known better, she was May, she was reserved, quiet, observant. He should’ve known.

 

But then there was the part of his mind that kept repeating her words _I care for you Coulson…very much._ And it was driving him insane. Was it possible that she’d really done all that because she was trying to protect him? No…if she was really his friend she would’ve told him. But what if she didn’t want to risk it? Didn’t want to risk him going insane? If their positions had been reversed would he have told her?

 

His gaze fell upon May, only a few feet away and at the same time he could tell she was millions of miles off. Her eyes were glazed over, lips turned down in a soft frown, and shoulders hunched slightly. If he hadn’t know better he would’ve thought she was…upset. Before the thought could process her demeanor changed, she looked in pain for a moment before every sign of emotion disappeared from her face and she started to slump forwards.

 

“Agent May are you-“ He starts, but it was too late…she was already falling.

 

“May!” All trace of icy cold indifference left his voice as he raced towards her, catching her falling form before she can hit the ground. “May...hey! May!” No response.

 

Her eyes are closed, her cheeks are unnaturally pale, but she’s breathing. He stands there, staring down at her for a moment, conflicted as to what he’s supposed to do. Part of him is still fuming at her and wants to just drop her and leave her there, or take her to Fitzsimmons. But another part of him wants to pick her up, take her back to her own bunk and leave her to herself. However, what he ends up doing is scooping her up bridal style and taking her back to his office. _To keep her in sight in case she tries to escape_ he tells himself, but he knows there’s another reason.

 

Once entering he sets her down on the couch across from his desk and shuts the door behind him. By then some color has returned to her face but she’s still passed out. Sitting at his desk he looked at the woman lying still on his couch with a mixture of admiration and sadness. Fury had sent her here to watch over him, make sure he was safe and that’s exactly what she’d done. Through every twist and turn she’d been there for him, since they had gone to the academy together, every mission she’d been there at his side. And after Bahrain when she’d left the field that didn’t stop her from watching over him at headquarters, always one step ahead of him. So when he dragged her out of the cubicle it had been no different, she had been there with him hand in hand just like always.

 

It wasn’t like Fury had told her to watch his back any of the other times…but she’d done it anyway. Who was he to assumed this was any different? Sure, she’d known about T.A.H.I.T.I and not told him and that would not be easily forgiven but the fact that’d she’d been watching over him…well that wasn’t anything he couldn’t relate to. In the few months after her divorce with Andrew she’d nearly lost herself, blank eyes, robot voice, and to anyone who didn’t look hard enough…almost heartless. And so he’d watched her, from a distance of course but he kept a close eye on her, she’d never known and he would never tell her but how was this any different? How could he blame her?

 

He looked over at her once more and sighed, the pain he had seen on her face when he’d yelled at her was not something one could fake. She had looked…broken. Putting his head in his hands he inhaled deeply… _I care for you Coulson…very much._ He cared for her too, and he knew that she would never intentionally hurt him, damn she was hard to stay angry at. Especially when she was laying there, looking so utterly exhausted and lost. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize her expression change until she shifted and she murmured something under her breath. “May?” But he quickly realized she was still asleep.

 

He went over to her side but wasn’t exactly sure how to react, startling her would make her go defensive but doing nothing would cause them both more pain. As if to prove his point she reached out blindly, her fingers closing around thin air as a tear rolled down her cheek. “May…” He whispered, taking her hand in his. “May wake up, you’re okay.”

 

A soft sob left her as her fingers clenched around his hand, “Phil…I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry.”

 

He shook his head, her eyes were still closed and her words were still jumbled so he knew she was still sound asleep. A small sting went through his heart as he realized she was dreaming…about him, and she was crying, “May…May…it’s okay, I’m not mad at you, just wake up.” He insisted quietly.

 

“I’m so sorry…” She sobbed and he kneeled down beside her, squeezing her hand in a desperate attempt to wake her, “I’m so so sorry, should’ve never lied, can’t trust me, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Melinda.” He took her hand in both his, “Melinda, I forgive you…please wake up.”

 

Another tear rolled down her cheek and then another and another before she inhaled sharply and her eyes shot open. They were wide and slightly bloodshot but they instantly locked on his own. “Phil I…”

 

“Melinda…” He was still holding her hand tightly and when silence fell between them as they stared into one another’s eyes solemnly. There were still tears shining in her deep brown orbs and his blue ones searched hers for anything…everything. Neither of them could move nor speak as if put under some sort of enchantment. After what seemed like hours Coulson let go of her hand and she sat up on the couch, avoiding his gaze by looking at her hands.

 

Silently, he sat down beside her, “Are you okay?”

 

“Of course I’m okay.” She snapped but then steadied herself and took a breath, “What happened?”

 

“You passed out, you looked pretty bad so I brought you here…to make sure you were okay.”

 

“I’m fine, I’m sorry to have bothered you.” She stood quickly but he shot up after her.

 

“No! May…listen, I can’t just forgive you for not telling me about your knowledge of Tahiti but I’m not mad I just…” He trailed off but then nodded and started again, “I was just hurt that you didn’t tell me, I felt like you betrayed me but you didn’t.”

 

“Yes I did.” She said softly.

 

“No, you were following Fury’s orders, I would’ve done the same thing if he had asked me to watch over you.”

 

“I didn’t just agree because he ordered me to, Phil…you’re my friend and I was worried about you. After the attack you seemed fine but you’d died…I was scared, more scared then I’ve ever been and I couldn’t bear the thought of loosing you again. That’s why I followed Fury’s orders, no matter how foolish that may sound to you. And I know you can’t forgive me for spying on you and I’m so sorry I only wanted…”

 

“Melinda…” She looked up, “I forgive you.”

 

“Wh…what?”

 

“I’m not mad at you. For the secrets about Tahiti, well I think that we will have to work on but for keeping an eye on me, of course not. Just no more secrets okay?”

 

He saw the relief flood into her eyes and her chest let out a gust of air. “Okay.” She promised, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. And before she knew what was happening Coulson had embraced her tightly, it only lasted a few seconds but it sent a warm and happy feeling to her chest.

 

“Want some tea?” He asked.

 

“Sure.” She couldn’t resist the smile that broke over her features this time.

 

**A/N awe I know fluff, but through all my recent heartbreak I had to write some happiness for my favorite couple. Let me know what you think and prompts are always welcome!**

 


End file.
